


The Drunken Kiss

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Fan Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: Fan Art for LiamLordofTrash's fic,"It Started At 2"
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	The Drunken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiroptach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Started at 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736345) by [Chiroptach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach). 



  
  
_“By the time he understood what was happening Harvey had already kissed him.”  
_  
For Liam, from their work, __[It Started at 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F18736345%2Fchapters%2F44442556&t=MWMxNzUwYzM4YWM3OWI2NTY5NTgwNzQ0YmNhOGNlN2VkYTcxOTM4Niw2MkRWRTZGeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AL2mjHdiB2irs5xvPjgtWDA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-kent-ing-around.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189848368254%2Fby-the-time-he-understood-what-was-happening&m=0).


End file.
